This invention relates generally to building construction panels.
A principal object of the present invention is to provide a novel construction panel to be used for a very quick erection of houses, small offices or buildings.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a construction panel which is manufactured at plant site and then transported in a finished condition to a construction site where it is simply installed on any existing floor system, e.g., either a wood floor system or a concrete floor.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a construction panel that incorporates insulation in place, giving it an R-12 insulation rating which is suitable for electric heating.
Other objects of the present invention are to provide a construction panel which is simple in design, inexpensive to manufacture, rugged in construction, easy to install and efficient in operation.